Don't Grow
by Sohanna
Summary: As children, we thrive on hopes and dreams. Nova, as a toddler herself, finds nothing wrong with this idea, and Antauri shows no wishes to change it. Mandarin, on the other hand, believes it to be rediculous. Younger Monkeys, Pre-series, Antova? Maybe.


"Under the sea… under the sea… darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me…"

The little yellow monkey hop scotched across the stones in the small pond. A black and orange monkey stood on the shore, watching the little girl sing and play.

"I don't know how you can stand it, Antauri," the orange one said. "You're with her every minute of every day. How does it not get annoying?"

The black monkey only watched the yellow monkey as she stopped on one of the stones, standing there with her finger to her chin because she'd forgotten the other words. Instead of standing there forever or asking what the next line does, she repeated the same part of the song over and over again, as most children do.

"Because she's my sister, Mandarin," Antauri replied. "There are things you can put up with when you care for someone like that."

The two watched her singing. She suddenly shifted songs into a little "La, la, la," melody.

"She's my sister, too, Antauri," Mandarin said. "I don't care for her frolicking about singing senseless songs of nothingness." He glanced at the girl. "Why would things be better under the sea?"

Antauri rested his hands on his hips.

"It doesn't matter. Those movies aren't meant to be profound. They're meant for little girls with hopes and dreams, like Nova."

Suddenly, the girl let out a blood curdling scream that caused both monkeys to jump. Nova swung an imaginary sword at an imaginary enemy.

"Take that, you scoundrel!" she hollered, still swinging the blade. "The pirates have victory!"

The two older monkeys stared as the girl continued her imaginary sword fight.

"I must say, Antauri," Mandarin muttered after a few minutes, "Nova's dreams aren't too clear to me right now."

"Dreams are never clear. They never make any sense," Antauri muttered smiling. "That's the wonderful thing about children. They take things as they are. They don't try to understand anything. They believe everything."

"Like the fact there are monsters under the bed," Mandarin grumbled. "Honestly, Antauri. Children need to grow up. In a fantasy world, maybe someone could live like that. But they can't live in a perfect dream world forever."

Antauri frowned.

"Don't make Nova grow up too fast," he pleaded. "She needs to experience the joy of just living before she's thrown into the world of reality."

"We live in a world of reality, Antauri," Mandarin snapped coldly. "Don't try to make believe it isn't."

"Without make believe there is no way to handle reality!" Antauri replied, sternly. "Make believes and dreams cause hope for something in the future. Without hope, there's no way to live in happiness."

Mandarin was silent, then turned.

"Nova's getting the surgery in two weeks. That's how long her childhood will last," the leader muttered. "Then she's seventeen forever."

Antauri frowned. The surgery had already been performed on him. He was stuck at the age of thirty five. Mandarin had the physical body of a twenty-six year old, but the harsh intellect of a seventy year old.

"Please… let her grow naturally. She's just a child."

"Again, Antauri: children need to grow up."

"Not that fast!" Antauri protested.

"It's too late, brother," Mandarin snapped. "That is the end of this discussion. I will see you at dinner time."

The orange monkey tromped soullessly back to the lab. Antauri remained on the banks. He turned to see Nova, making a peace treaty with the captain of the other ship. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the child. Nova's bubblegum pink eyes shot up and looked directly at Antauri.

"Come play with me, Antauri!" she called over the waters. The black monkey smiled and stepped onto one of the stones, making his way towards his little sister.

_Don't grow up… please don't grow up…_ Antauri silently prayed. In his heart, he knew it would be a prayer left unanswered.


End file.
